


I Can't Protect You

by AnonymousWriting



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Kissing, Boys Kissing, Derek Hale Saves Stiles Stilinski, First Kiss, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Injured Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Minor Violence, Protective Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousWriting/pseuds/AnonymousWriting
Summary: This is the first Sterek fic I ever wrote.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 70





	I Can't Protect You

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Sterek fic I ever wrote.

The wolf charged at Stiles, then slashed at him with his claws. Derek turned immediately at the sound of Stiles’ agonizing scream. He was on the other werewolf in a tumble of fur and growls. Stiles slumped against a tree, his vision hazy with a barely held together consciousness. The wolf who attacked him gave a blood curdling howl and then was silent. At that Stiles couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer.

He awoke under a bright light, feeling like a train ran him over. It hurt to open his eyes, so he simply closed them again.

Dr. Deaton’s voice drifted in from the other room. “He’s lost a lot of blood, but he’ll be fine. Just needs to rest that arm for a few days. Why don’t you go see if the patient is awake. And please lock the clinic up when you leave.” The front door jangled. 

Stiles was up off the table trying to find his shirt when Derek stomped in. Derek threw it at his face. 

“Thanks, man.”

Derek stared him down menacingly. “What were you doing out in the woods tonight?” he growled. His voice was low, his body taut. It was like one spark could send him combusting. 

Stiles looked behind him, as if Derek couldn’t possibly be this angry with  _ him _ . “Calm down, I was looking for clues! What did you expect me to do? Scott’s off with Allison, so someone had to figure out what’s going on!” 

Derek stepped forward, and each step brought him closer, showing no intention of stopping. Stiles wanted to back away, but another part of him wanted to stand his ground and show Derek Hale that he couldn’t be messed with. Nevertheless when Derek came within inches of him Stiles stumbled back until he felt the wall against his back. 

“ _ I  _ was going to figure it out, dumbass. I don’t need you snooping around getting in my way and getting into trouble.” 

Stiles was nervous, but this wasn’t the first time the alpha had him pinned against a wall and it wouldn’t be the last. Hopefully. His eyes, of their own volition mind you, drifted to Derek’s lips and then snapped back to his eyes. Derek huffed out a breath. 

“In case you haven’t noticed, I’ve saved your ass just as much as you’ve saved mine, so maybe a thank you would be in order.” Derek’s eyes widened at Stiles’ raised voice. “Yeah, that’s right! If it weren’t for me you never would have found that other wolf. He was too scared to ever go after an alpha.” 

Derek’s eyes glowed as he shoved Stiles. Now there was nothing between them, only the cold wall at his back and Derek’s warm leather jacket pressing against him. “I should be _thanking_ you?! In case you hadn’t noticed I saved _your_ ass tonight! If I hadn’t been there you’d be dead!” 

Stiles pushed Derek off of him. “I never asked you to save me! I never asked for any of this!” he shouted. 

Derek went quiet. Menacingly quiet. And when he spoke, oh when he finally spoke, his words crackled in the air. “I never asked for this either. I never asked for you. And I can’t, I can’t, I can’t protect you.” 

Stiles didn’t know what to say to that.

Their breaths filled the silence, coming fast, like they both ran a mile. It was an agonizing minute where Stiles knew one false move could send the whole thing crashing down. He was afraid, not of what might happen, but what might not. In that moment it was just him and Derek, their eyes meeting, Stiles’ thundering heartbeat he was sure Derek could hear, and then, for a second, Derek’s face softened and his eyes sank down to his lips. 

“Stiles…” he fairly growled, as his face came down to press their lips together. It had the essential elements of a kiss; two lips pressed, moving against one another, stifled moans, but it was harder and said so much more than any Stiles had before. They were both scrambling for a hold on the others’ body, desperate to get closer. Derek’s stubble scratched at his face. Their breathing became heavier, both of them panting between kisses. Derek put his arms against the wall to cradle Stiles’ head between them, trapping him there for as long as he’d have him. Their chests heaved and Stiles felt Derek press even closer. He was close enough to feel the hard length of him through his jeans.

Stiles groaned and helplessly writhed against Derek, proving how hard he was too. At that Derek pushed himself off the wall. “ _ Fuck _ . Fuck!” He was now a foot away, but his eyes were still boring into Stiles’. “Get in the car. I’m taking you home.” 

Derek bent to pick up his jacket off the floor. Stiles hadn’t even realized he’d taken it off. Stiles felt a panic. The moment was slipping away. 

“No.” 

Derek’s gaze snapped back to him. “What did you say?” 

“I’m not done with you yet.” Stiles grabbed Derek’s collar with both hands and pulled him in for another kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine Derek's pained "I can't, I can't, I can't protect you" said with the same desperation as Mr. Darcy's love confession at the end of Pride & Prejudice (2005?) ("And I love, I love, I love you").


End file.
